Unterrichtsprobleme
by Dark YunaG
Summary: Draco hat so seine Schwierigkeiten.


Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles JKR. Nix Kohle.

"Die ganzen Jahre hat Snape Malfoy noch nie nachsitzen lassen."

"Und dann gleich zwei ganze Wochen!" Ron konnte die Beigeisterung, die sich in seinem Gesicht wiederspiegelte nicht verbannen, aber genau genommen versuchte er es auch nicht wirklich.

"Ich frag mich nur warum?", fügte Hermine nachdenklich hinzu.

Solche Gespräche konnte man in den vergangenen Tagen an jeder Ecke Hogwarts aufschnappen und die wildesten Theorien entwickelten sich, doch nicht eine einzige kam der Wahrheit auch nur ansatzweise nahe.

An diesem heißen Sommertag warteten die Gryffindors und Slytherins gemeinsam vor den Kerkern auf Snape, eine wie so oft unangenehme Zaubertrankstunde stand ihnen bevor. Doch an diesem Nachmittag freuten sich die Schüler irgendwie auf Snapes Unterricht, naja nicht unbedingt auf den Unterricht, oder auf Snape, eher auf den kühlen Klassenraum.

In dieser Hoffnung wurden sie jedoch maßlos enttäuscht. In dem sonst so unangenehm kalten Raum war es dieser Tage stickig und fast schon heiß. Selbst die blanke Sonne hätte nicht mehr Hitze ausstrahlen können.

Als Snape energisch, wie eh und je das Klassenzimmer betrat, änderte sich die Stimmung schlagartig. Ein nicht gerade angenehmer Adrenalinstoß durchströmte die Schüler. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, bis die Müdigkeit wieder die Oberhand gewann und sie in ihren Stühlen immer tiefer sinken ließ.

Nachdem Snape die Aufgabenstellung bekannt gegeben hatte, machten sich die Schüler mit mehr oder weniger Eifer an die Arbeit. Während der Professor selbst gemächlich durch die Reihen schritt. Draco beobachtete ihn dabei aus den Augenwinkeln heraus. Diese samtig weiche Stimme und Snapes Art, wie eine riesige Tarantel zu gehen, ließ Malfoy die Haare und noch etwas anderes zu Berge stehen.

Als Draco nach einer Weile dieser doch recht peinliche Umstand bewußt wurde, stieg Panik in ihm hoch.

Konnte er es wagen, sich selbst Abhilfe zu verschaffen: Auf keinen Fall. Er saß in der ersten Reihe und irgendjemand, wenn auch nicht unbedingt die beiden Idioten neben ihm, würde bestimmt etwas merken.

Die einzige Möglichkeit, die Draco blieb, war abzuwarten, vielleicht würde sein kleines Problem sich ja mit der Zeit von selbst verflüchtigen. Nachdem die Hälfte der Stunde vorbei war, inder er sich intensiv mit seinem Trank auseinander gesetzt hatte, wurde ihm jedoch klar, dass sich nichts von selbst erledigen würde.

Die Tatsache, dass Snape in regelmäßigem Abstand graziös an ihm vorbeischritt, machte das Ganze nicht gerade besser. Draco musste sich dringend etwas anderes einfallen lassen, bevor die Sache wirklich unangenehm wurde.

Möglicherweise könnte er versuchen einfach aus dem Raum zu gehen um sich auf der Toilette ganz in Ruhe selbst zu helfen, aber dann müsste er durch die ganze Klasse stolzieren. Und wenn er dabei die ganze Zeit ein Buch vor deinen Unterleib hielt, machte das die Sache nicht besser. Warum hatte er sich auch unbedingt in die erste Reihe setzten müssen. Die Antwort auf seine Frage schwebte unterdessen geradewegs an seinem Tisch vorbei, ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würden. Dracos Kehle entwich ein gequälter Laut, was ihm zwei fragende Blicke seitwärts einbrachte, die er jedoch gekonnt ignorierte.

Während Malfoy sich unter dem ihm gegebenen Umständen noch den Kopf zerbrach, wie er am heilster da raus kam, hatte Snape bereits begonnen, sich über Longbottom herzumachen. Dies war in Snapes Unterricht fast schon zum traditionellem Ereignis geworden, doch an diesem Nachmittag hatte Malfoy überhaupt keine Lust, sich über irgendjemanden lustig zu machen. Stattdessen zog er es vor, betreten seinen Kesselinhalt anzustarren.

Noch während Snape über die Farbe von Nevilles Zaubertrank herzog, wurde Draco schlagartig bewusst, dass er sich dringend etwas einfallen lassen musste, denn die Stunde neigte sich jetzt langsam dem Ende zu. Er musste schnellstens seinen Puls und ein spezielles Organ nach unten treiben.

Natürlich Longbottom!, dieser dumme Trottel musste einfach abtörnend wirken. Draco drehte sich abrupt und starrte Neville direkt ins Gesicht, diesmal jedoch ohne sein sonst übliches hämisches Grinsen. Mit glasigen Augen sah Malfoy zu, wie sein geliebter Lehrer sich über seinen gehassten Mitschüler hermachte und langsam, ganz langsam merkte er, wie sich sein Puls wieder zu normalisieren begann. Draco wagte jedoch nicht aufzuatmen, denn noch war nicht alles normal.

Als ließen sich seine Gedanken von seiner Angst leiten, wanderten Dracos Augen langsam immer weiter nach rechts. Als ihm ein paar Sekunden zu spät jedoch die Tatsache bewusst wurde, dass er nicht mehr Longbottom, sondern Potter anstarrte, war es schon zu spät.

Mit einem Ruck drehte Malfoy sich um, das Ende der Stunde stand kurz bevor und Draco stand bereits der Schweiß auf der Stirn. Mittlerweile hatte er alle Hoffnung aufgegeben hier noch heil raus zu kommen. Die allerletzte Möglichkeit, die Draco für sich selbst noch sah, war nach der Stunde einfach sitzen zu bleiben und abzuwarten, bis er alleine war. Aber das konnte schwierig werden, immerhin waren da noch Crabble, Goyle und natürlich Snape. Natürlich Goyle, er war hässlich, er war dumm, er war einfach perfekt. Als Draco dieser Gedankengang kam, glühte ein kleines Fünkchen Hoffnung in ihm auf. Mit verschleiertem Blick starrte Draco auf Goyle, dieser hingegen glozte nur dämlich zurück.

Genau in dem Moment, in dem Malfoy aufatmen wollte, gleitete wieder sein geliebter Lehrer an ihm vorbei und sah ihm für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde direkt in die Augen. Draco konnte in diesen pechschwarzen Auge ertrinken und so sehr er diese Augen auch liebte, hatte er jedes Mal, wenn er in sie blickte das Gefühl, sie bedeuteten seinen Untergang. Dennoch war dieser kurze Moment in denen sich ihre Blicke kreuzten für Draco viel zu kurz.

Gerade in diesem Moment wurde die Stunde von einem lauten Klingeln beendet.

Snape hielt die Schüler üblicherweise noch etwas auf, um ihnen ihre Hausaufgaben mitzuteilen. Als er damit fertig war, war Draco der einzige Schüler, der sitzen blieb. Glücklicherweise hatte er es in weiser Voraussicht noch geschafft eine Zutat auf seinem Tisch zu verschütten, die er jetzt recht langsam wieder aufwischte.

"Malfoy Sie bleiben noch!", sagte Snape kalt.

Nicht minder verblüfft als seine Mitschüler atmete Draco auf. Sich vor Snape zu demütigen, war nicht ganz so schlimm, wie vor der gesamten Klasse. Nachdem alle den Schüler den Raum verlassen hatten, saß Draco noch immer stocksteif an seinem Tisch. Snape ging derweilen zur Tür und verschloss sie sorgfältig. Dann ging er zurück zu Malfoy und baute sich vor ihm auf.

Vorsichtig rückte Snape Malfoys Tisch etwas beiseite. Aus diesem Blickwinkel konnte der Lehrer Dracos Problem nur schwer erahnen, und so zog er es vor, vor ihm auf die Knie zu gehen. Langsam streifte Snape Dracos Robe nach oben, um besseren Zugriff auf dessen Boxershorts zu haben. Ohne großes Federlesen befreite er seinen Schüler dann auch endlich von dem viel zu engen Stoff. Noch bevor Draco aufgrund dieser Befreiung aufstöhnen konnte, hatte Snapes Mund schon das pulsierende Organ in sich aufgenommen. Innerlich fiel eine schwere Last von Draco und auch äußerlich streckte er sich Snapes Mund immer weiter entgegen.

Snape schickte seine Zunge auf eine rege Reise, während seine Lippen seine Arbeit mit Auf- und Abwärtsbewegungen fortsetzte. Draco konnte seine Augen nicht von diesem fabelhaften Spiel abwenden. Mit Stolz konnte er behaupten, dass Snape so noch vor keinem seiner Schüler in die Knie gegengen war. Doch im Moment gab es wichtigere Dinge, denen er sich zuwenden musste und so schloss er seine Augen und gab sich einfach nur diesem himmlischen Gefühl hin. Und endlich war da nur noch Erleichterung, nachdem er so lange gewartet hatte, war endlich nur noch Leere.

Als Draco ein paar Mal tief durchgeatmet hatte, öffnete er seine Augen wieder und sah Snape direkt ins Gesicht. An dessen Mundwinkeln war immer noch ein kleiner Teil seines Vermächtnisses und Snape wischte es mit den Fingern weg und leckte diesen danach genüsslich ab, was Draco ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. Malfoy wollte seinen Lehrer nur noch in die Arme schliesen, er würde es erlauben, Severus war nicht wie sein Vater, er würde es zulassen. Außerdem wollte Draco diese offene Rechnung sofort begleichen. Doch nachdem Snape aufstand und zu seinem Schreibtisch ging, wusste er, dass er sich damit noch bis zum Abend gedulden musste. Draco zog sich stattdessen wieder an und packte seine Sachen zusammen. Mit einem leise genuschelten Danke öffnete er die Tür und ging.

A/N: So fertig!! Vielleicht interressierts euch ja, die Fortsetzung zum Drehbuch ist schon in Arbeit.Wie ich deletzt feststellen musste, brauch ich dringendst nen Beta-Leser, also wenn ich Lust habt, schickt mir eure Bewerbungsunterlagen Foto, letztes Zeugnis an ... kleiner Scherz am Rande, wenn ihr wollt mailt einfach.

Und zum Schluss: Reviews werdden natürlich wieder dankend angenommen.


End file.
